


A Not So Happy Ending

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade só desejava seu final feliz ao lado de Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Not So Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563177) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



Desde que se conheceram, Wade sabia que era algo especial.

No começo se odiavam. Uma rivalidade bruta e violenta, cheia de tentativas de assassinato. Ai a amizade começou a surgir assim como a confiança e o respeito. Viraram melhores amigos e parceiros.

Até que a amizade começou a virar algo a mais.  
Algo que eles nunca haviam definido exatamente o que era, graças a regra do "don't ask, don't tell."

Não era só sexo, Wade sabia disso. Eles tinham algo profundo e intenso.

Mesmo com as traições de Nate, suas escapadas com Dominó... Wade jamais duvidou disso. Jamais duvidou de Nate.

Mesmo com todos lhe dizendo o contrário. Lhe dizendo para seguir em frente.

Wade perdoava. As traições que fingia não ver. As promessas quebradas e esquecidas. Suas mortes. Wade sempre o perdoava.

Não era sempre culpa do Messias. Ele tinha um objetivo, uma ambição a se cumprir. A paz e o bem de todos.  
Wade jamais o culparia por isso. Ele sempre tinha algo grande ocupando a sua mente e por isso Wade jamais o julgou, tentava ser compreensivo mesmo quando tinha o coração partido.

Ele não era mais importante que o dever de Nate.  
Seja salvar o mundo ou proteger Hope, Wade sempre seria somente mais uma peça no quebra-cabeça. Não é como se Wade esperasse algo a mais, estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

Wade só desejava seu final feliz ao lado de Cable... algo que nunca veio.

Hope.  
Wade confessa que, na época, chegou a pensar que seria como antigamente. Somente os dois contra o mundo.

Que talvez, só talvez, Nathan o quisesse ao seu lado outra vez. Ajudando-o a criar e proteger Hope. Eles podiam até mesmo virar uma família!, fantaziou.

Bobagens.

Ele tentou não pensar em como Nate falou com ele quando se encontraram. Sem um "oi, quanto tempo!" ou "eu senti sua falta, Wade". O tom sério e seco que usou. Como se não se importasse.

Como se nunca tivesse se importado.

Ele estava concentrado, defendeu-o inutilmente contra as vozes em sua mente. Não tinha tempo para mim, eu não era importante.

Mas eles se amavam, não é? Ao menos Wade o amava e sempre iria amar.  
Não importava por quantos "divórcios" teriam de passar.

E Nate o recompensou por sua ajuda. Por alguns minutos, tudo havia voltado ao normal.

Wade se perguntava se Nate também o amava, com esperanças. Mas jamais perguntaria ao outro, se lembrava muito bem da última vez.

"Nunca pergunte algo cuja resposta você não queira saber."

Não importava quantas vezes Nate se fosse, Wade sempre iria esperá-lo, mesmo que seu final feliz nunca chegue.

Afinal, a arma em sua mão não conseguia matá-lo mesmo.


End file.
